A.N.T. Farm
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #D19FE8; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Broadcast - } | ! Executive producer(s) Dan Signer Stephen Engel - }} } | ! Location(s) San Francisco, California (setting) Hollywood Center Studios, Hollywood, California (taping location) - - }} } | ! Camera setup Videotape (filmized); [Multi-camera - }} } | ! Running time 23 minutes - }}- } | ! Production company It's a Laugh Productions Gravy Boat Productions Disney Channel Original Productions - }}|}} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #D19FE8; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel Disney Channel - }} } | ! Picture format 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) - }} } | ! Audio format Stereo - }} } | ! Original run May 6, 2011 (as a series preview) June 17, 2011 – present (as a regular series) - }}- } | ! Status Currently airing |} A.N.T. Farm is an American Disney Channel Original Series that premiered on May 6, 2011 as a special preview and continued as a regular series on June 17, 2011. The pilot episode, "TransplANTed" aired after the series finale of The Suite Life on Deck. The series was created by Dan Signer, a former writer and co-executive producer of The Suite Life on Deck. In mid-November 2010, Disney Channel green-lit a 13-episode order, with production beginning in early 2011. The first promo was released during the premiere of Lemonade Mouth. The series stars China Anne McClain, Sierra McCormick and Jake Short as middle-schoolers in a gifted program at their local high school called their "Advanced Natural Talents" program or A.N.T. Premise Chyna Parks has just become the newest A.N.T. (Advanced Natural Talent) in the A.N.T. program. On her first day, she meets Olive Doyle and Fletcher Quimby who soon become her best friends at the high school. They proceed to go on multiple adventures, using their talents to their advantage. Production Development Disney Channel announced on November 11, 2010 that they had green-lighted the show for production, which began in early 2011. Characters Main characters * Chyna Parks (China Anne McClain) is an 11-year old music prodigy who is part of the A.N.T. program in her brother's high school. Her dad is a highly decorated police officer. She is the lead character of the series, plays thirteen different instruments (violin, guitar, piano, trumpet, saxophone, flute, cello, harp, the bagpipes, French horn, drums, harmonica, and the spoons) and can sing. In the premiere, she lost her voice because Lexi Reed wanted to make sure she couldn't have the lead role. She managed to acquire the role regardless of her beaten-down appearance. *'Olive Doyle' (Sierra McCormick) is one of Chyna's best friends and part of the A.N.T program because of her eidetic memory. She sometimes talks too much. She remembers everything she's heard, seen or read. She used to be afraid of the other high school students but isn't anymore with the help of Chyna. She is locker neighbor to Cameron. Olive is the goof-off of the series. She tries out for cheerleading with Chyna in the series premiere. At the end of that episode, she attempts to gain a spot in the "End Hunger Today Club". * Fletcher Quimby (Jake Short) is an artistic genius. His best friends are Chyna and Olive. Fletcher had a crush on Chyna in the series premiere, Although his crush on her returns in SciANTs Fair; he accidentally calls her "beautiful". When he is embarrassed, he freezes like a statue. Every time he sees Chyna with another boy, he gets upset and jealous. He tries to keep his crush to himself, but often gives signs to his crush. Fletcher is always trying to impress Chyna. He joined the "End Hunger Today Club" with Cameron, but they only sit around eating buffalo wings, ending their hunger. He is also an amateur magician. He is bit of a romantic, constantly trying to impress both Chyna and Paisley. * Lexi Reed (Stefanie Scott) is a pretty, but mean student at Webster High who is the lead in all pf the musicals, freshman president of student council and is on the cheer-leading squad with Paisley. She thinks of Chyna as her competition. She goes so far as to beat Chyna up in cheer-leading practice, forcing her to lose her voice so that she will have an awful audition for the play, a role that she thinks she should have. * Cameron Parks (Carlon Jeffery) is Chyna's older high-schooler brother. He tries to avoid Chyna and the other ANTs due to their younger age. He is very interested in girls and Chyna and her friends, Olive and Fletcher, constantly embarrass him in front of the other high school students. He does, however, stick up for Chyna where it counts, such as standing up to Lexi. He opened a club called the "End Hunger Today Club", which only consists of him and Fletcher. Instead of ending world hunger, he uses school funds and donations to buy himself and Fletcher buffalo wings. He validates his greediness by saying that "if he helps just one person, he's making a difference." He is locker neighbor to Olive. Recurring characters * Paisley (Allie DeBerry) is a nice, but clueless girl who is best friends with Lexi and is on the cheer-leading squad with her. * Gibson (Zach Steel) is the A.N.T.’s counselor, tutor, and therapist. He is shown to be a dumb person. He stores many things inside his voluminous Afro, such as corn, tissues, and popcorn. * Angus (Aedin Mincks) is a computer genius who constantly gets swept away by the high-schoolers and has a huge crush on Olive. He has such a large crush on Olive that he has rigged the entire A.N.T. Room to release a disco ball and play smooth jazz whenever Olive pays attention to him. In the first episode, he is swept away by a torrent of high-schoolers in the halls, has to go to the hospital, and eventually returns with a pig's spleen, only to be swept away again. He often runs illegal programs on his computer, such as a missile launch and guidance system disguised as a video game, and plans to hack into the CIA Secure Database. * Darryl Parks (Finesse Mitchell) is Chyna's dad. He is a "highly decorated" police officer on the San Francisco Police Department, although many people mistake him for a mall cop. * Roxanne Parks (Elise Neal) is Chyna's mom. She is a children's party entertainer. * Principal Susan Skidmore (Mindy Sterling) is the school principal. Episodes International release References External links * * * * cs:A.N.T. Farm de:A.N.T. Farm es:A.N.T. Farm it:A.N.T. Farm pl:A.N.T. Farm pt:A.N.T. Farm tr:A.N.T. Farm Category:2010s American television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:American children's comedy series Category:American television sitcoms Category:Black sitcoms Category:English-language television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Family Channel shows Category:High school television series Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television shows set in San Francisco, California